Breast cancer is the second leading cause of cancer deaths in women in the US with over 246,660 new diagnoses expected in 2016 and almost 40,450 deaths. The “triple-negative breast cancer” (TNBC) (estrogen receptor [ER]-negative, progesterone receptor [PR]-negative, and human epidermal growth factor receptor 2 [HER2]-negative) poses a particularly difficult challenge, patients with these tumors have poor prognosis because of inherent resistance to therapy and a high incidence of metastasis. There is thus a critical need for novel efficacious therapies for patients with TNBC. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.